


The First Time

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom always considered himself straight, completely straight. But when Bill crawls into his bed one night, he has to remember all the buried feelings he tried to leave behind. It's suddenly easy to fall, and fall very hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> It's little boy sex! I feel like a pedophile. Then I remember its Bill and Tom>:)

Tom awoke in the middle of the night to feel the bed creaking and shifting beside him. He heard Bill's feet hit the floor then pound towards the bathroom. Sitting up, disoriented, Tom squinted through the darkness, then squeezed his eyes shut when Bill threw the bathroom door open and slapped the lights on, searing Tom's eyes.  
“Bill, what-?” He began, but was interrupted by first a choking cough, then a full-blown retch as Bill slid to his knees in front of the toilet. “Bill!” Tom cried, alarmed. He slid from the bed, wearing only his boxers and socks, and hurried towards the bathroom. Bill's painfully thin figure was bent over on the floor, his wisp of bangs falling over his face. His typically spikey hair was soft and mussed from sleeping.  
“Are you okay?” Tom asked, standing in the doorway for a moment, before he realized that it was a dumb question and that he should go over to Bill.  
Tom slid down next his brother, smoothing his bangs back from his forehead as Bill heaved once more. Tom winced, looking away. His own stomach churned at the sight but he remained steadfastly at his twin's side.  
Bill leaned back, breathing hard. There were tears on his cheeks, and his round, dark eyes were wet with more that were unshed.  
“Are you okay?” Tom asked once more in a whisper.  
“Yeah, I don't know.” Bill whimpered, his face drawn up in the most pitiful expression.  
“Here, lemme get you some water.” Tom suggested, jumping up from the cold tile floor and snatching up one of the paper cups stacked next to the sink. He ran the water into the cup and glanced over at Bill who was still seated on the floor, one knee drawn up against his chest. In the harsh light of the bathroom, he appeared pale and thin. For fifteen, his body still seemed awkward, his arms and legs too long, his feet having grown several sizes from last year. Tom, himself had filled out more nicely into his developing body than his brother, and although Tom teased him, he always felt a bit of pity for his younger brother – always the odd duck.  
Tom frowned, unsure of where his thought pattern had gone to. He held out the cup to Bill unsteadily rose to his feet. He took the cup with shaking fingers and drank it before spitting in the sink. He rinsed his mouth several times before leaning heavily against the sink.  
“Is it the flu?” Tom asked. “Or did you take our first after party too hard?”  
Bill frowned. “Its the flu.” He stated, indignantly.  
Their first German tour had just taken off and the guys had been giddy and excited, and more than a little scared. The fans, however, had been wonderful and there had been far more people than they had expected. Tom had been having great fun but at the end of the night, one thing hadn't changed – Bill had still crawled into bed with him. Tom had hardly laid down and Bill was knocking on his door. Tom, of course, had let him in. Whispering that he was homesick, Bill had curled right up against him.  
For some reason, Tom had thought that the success of the band would change things, especially since they were on the road now, with people other than their family. Simone understood their sleeping in the same bed. She had tucked them in together until they had protested. Now, Tom was unsure of such sleeping arrangements. He was aware that other fifteen year old boys did not sleep together, and that it might be considered odd, strange, or just completely inappropriate. Was it inappropriate? Tom wondered this sometimes as they got older. He was already building a reputation as a lady's man and he wondered what would happen if it was known that he slept with his twin at night.  
Tom definitely knew what was intimate and what was not. He had lost his virginity over a year ago, and since then had managed to score several more times. Bill on the other hand was far behind. He had only gotten as far as a kiss which had ended in embarrassment when they discovered they had both made out with the same chick. Bill had been mortified, but Tom had thought it was funny. Bill and girlfriends had never gone well. Tom had discovered that long ago. He had had a total of one girlfriend, and by Tom's standards it hadn't really been that big of a relationship. Now that the band had taken off, Bill hadn't even mentioned wanting to date someone.  
“Ok, then you should get back to bed.” Tom told Bill. He put his arm around his brother and guided him back to the bed.  
“I just woke up and my stomach... it hurt so bad.” Bill murmured. “I couldn't hold it back.”  
“Its okay.” Tom assured him softly. He helped Bill back into the bed and pulled the sheets over his half-naked, shivering body. “I'm gonna go try to find some medicine.” Tom said, patting his hand. He didn't really know what to look for. Bill had never been sick like this when they were away from home before. For the first time, Tom felt a little panicked at the thought of being on his own. Their mother had always known what to do when one of them was sick and Tom searched through his memory trying to dredge up a notion of what to do.  
“I don't think you're gonna find any medicine in here.” Bill said, looking up at Tom with sickly eyes.  
Tom frowned, and realized that Bill was right. They were in their hotel room and there probably wasn't anything in the cabinets. It wasn't like the boys had anything in their suitcases either.  
“Just lay back down with me.” Bill murmured. “I'll be okay.”  
“Are you sure?” Tom asked, reached up to brush back Bill's wayward bangs again. Bill nodded against his hand, snuggling his cheek into Tom's palm. Tom swallowed hard as Bill reached up and latched onto Tom's wrist. “Okay.” He said at last, and climbed onto the bed, sliding back beneath the covers next to Bill. Bill cuddled against him, their bare skin flush against each other. For the first time, it felt awkward and Tom wondered why.  
He was suddenly very aware of Bill's fevered, but smooth flesh against him, his leg curling around Tom's. His crotch rested against Tom's hip and Tom felt his heart stutter, feeling the shape beneath his boxers.  
Tom's mouth felt dry as he lay stiffly next to Bill. What was this? Bill was his brother for God's sakes. Not only that, he was sick and he just needed some comfort. Tom tried to reign in his thoughts, wondering where all these feelings had suddenly risen from. Blinking, he tried to erase the last few moments from his memory. His laughed hoarsely and whispered, “Just don't give it to me, okay?”  
“I won't.” Bill's soft, little voice was muffled against his chest.  
“Are you gonna be okay for the concert tomorrow?” Tom asked, lifting a hand to run his fingers through Bill's hair.  
Bill shrugged. “I guess I'll have to be. We can't cancel this early in the tour.”  
“But if you're sick...” Tom began.  
“You would play if you were sick, wouldn't you?” Bill asked.  
Tom was silent for a moment before he shrugged and muttered, “I guess so.”  
They felt silent for a moment before Bill began to toss the covers away. “I'm too hot.” He complained.  
“You probably have a fever.” Tom said. “You shouldn't be laying so close to me.”  
Bill sat up to kick the covers all the way to the end of the bed and he threw a look over his shoulder. “Do you not want me lying next to you?”  
“What? No.... I was just saying...” Tom stuttered, suddenly scared that Bill had felt his discomfort early.  
Bill stayed in his upright position but looked away. Gazing at his back, Tom could see the line of his vertebrae and the little moles that dotted his perfect flesh. Tom pressed his shut and almost cursed aloud.  
“You didn't want me to get in bed with you earlier.” Bill whispered, but he didn't sound accusatory, just hurt.  
“No.” Tom contradicted, although he knew he was lying.  
Bill looked over his shoulder again, searing Tom with watery, bloodshot eyes. “Don't lie, Tomi, please.”  
Tom frowned and looked away from Bill's eyes. “Its just... I don't know, don't you think we're getting too old to...” His voice faded away and he stole a glance at Bill.  
Bill was frowning, his lower lip protruding. “Just because I don't sleep with girls doesn't mean I don't know-” He began.  
“That's not what this is about.” Tom said, sitting up next to Bill.  
“Then what is it?” Bill asked, turning to face Tom, sitting Indian style.  
Tom sputtered for a moment before Bill interjected softly, “We're getting older and that means that stuff isn't innocent anymore.” He picked at a string on the fabric of the bedsheets and stared at his hands. “I just... I'm not ready for that, okay?” He looked up at Tom and Tom caught the sheen of tears in his eyes.  
“Bill...” Tom began, suddenly mad at himself for doing this to Bill.  
“I want to keep my twin.” Bill went on. “I want to keep him right where he is.”  
“Wait, is this about me.... having sex with girls?” Tom asked.  
“I'm used to having you to myself, okay?” Bill snapped, brushing a tear off his cheek.  
“Bill...” Tom's voice dipped down. “I'm sorry.”  
“No.” Bill sniffed, lifting his chin. “I should be growing up too.”  
“We're only fifteen.” Tom told him, trying to be gentle. He reached out a hand. “Now, come on. Let's lay back down.”  
“Remember when you kissed me.”  
Tom stopped cold. His hand dropped back to the mattress and he swallowed hard. He had hoped that Bill had maybe by some bizarre miracle forgotten that it had happened, even if only for this conversation. He had tried to forget about it. Why hadn't Bill?  
“Remember?” Bill repeated, looking up at Tom with large, dark eyes.  
“Yeah.” Tom whispered, his voice rough.  
Bill looked down again.  
“It was stupid, okay?” Tom said, the words coming out harsher than he had intended. “It was a dumb idea.”  
Bill shrugged slightly. “I don't know. I thought it was...” His voice trailed off, leaving Tom to wonder what Bill had been about to say.  
“It was nothing.” Tom insisted, his heart suddenly thundering with fear.  
“It made me feel good.” Bill whispered. “Really... really good.”  
“Bill,” Tom whispered, almost in a groan.  
“You know.... like that kind of good.” He went on and Tom could see the pink on his cheeks. He fidgeted again, pulling harder at the little string. “Didn't it you?” He asked, glancing up at Tom.  
Tom felt like his couldn't breath, felt like he'd been hit with a freight train with the weight of that gaze. He couldn't say anything, but he could remember. He remembered telling Bill that he needed to learn to kiss better if he was gonna get a girl. Teasingly, Bill had said, maybe you can teach me. For some stupid reason, Tom had done it. He'd kissed Bill, and told him that was how it was done. He hadn't expected to get a raging erection out of it. Now, it appeared that Bill had too.  
“I wanna feel that again.” Bill whispered.  
“Bill...” Tom began. “We can't...”  
“Why not?” Bill countered. “Its just a kiss. Just like before.”  
Tom swallowed hard. Could Bill be right? It would be innocent, all pretend. He could kiss Bill, get his perverse pleausre out of it, and then try to forget it happened... just like before.  
They stared at each other for several long seconds before Tom whispered, “Okay, come here.”  
Bill's eyes brightened a bit and he moved closer.  
“Wait, you know what?” Tom said, holding up a hand. “Go brush your teeth. I don't wanna taste puke.”  
Bill frowned for a moment before he turned and jumped off the bed. He marched as dignified as he possibly could in his boxers to the bathroom. Tom sat on the bed and watched him brush his teeth and tongue thoroughly all the while trying to calm himself. He wondered why he had just agreed to do this and then told his conscience to go fuck itself.  
When Bill returned, Tom could smell the minty fresh flavor wafting from between his lips and he tried to tell himself not to want this too much.  
They sat facing each other and Tom bit his lip, tonguing his lip ring for a moment before he leaned forward. Bill followed suit, his wide eyes taking in all of Tom's action, trying to mimic his more experienced older brother. Tom reached up and placed his hand just behind Bill's ear and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together. Bill's mouth was soft and pliant, and Tom hardly cared that he was doing most of the work. He kissed his lips only at first, trying to tell himself to stop there, but he couldn't. Instead, lifted his other hand used his fingers on Bill's chin to urge his mouth open. Bill complied and Tom slanted his mouth along Bill, sliding his tongue in. Bill moaned quietly and Tom felt his dick stir in his boxers. He tried to tell it to lie down, to not even think about it, but before he knew it, his crotch was aching and tight beneath the thin shield.  
Tom disconnected their lips and found them both breathing hard. Bill's eyes were bright and his lips were swollen from Tom's kisses. Tom glanced down and saw that Bill's own cock was pressing against his boxers.  
“It feels good.” Bill whispered. “Really good.”  
Tom's body was moving ahead of his brain as he grabbed Bill and pulled him in again. God, he wanted to touch him so bad. He wanted to move his hand down from Bill's face and slide it into his boxers. He wondered if Bill would object.  
Bill leaned into him, bolder this time. He flicked his own tongue back at Tom's and Tom could feel his tongue stud clicking against their teeth. Tom sucked Bill's tongue into his mouth, playing with the bar and the little balls on either end. When he released Bill for the second time, his twin's cheeks were pink with arousal and he was breathing hard, his thin chest rising and falling sharply.  
“I want you to touch me.” Bill whispered.  
Tom drew back. He hadn't expected Bill to be so bold and curious. Squeezing his eyes shut, Tom told himself he never should have agreed to do this.  
“Tom.” Bill tugged on his hand, drawing his eyes back to him. “I want you to touch me...” He bit his lower lip, his eyes darting away as he whispered, “Down there.”  
“Bill...” Tom hissed in the darkness, yanking his hand away.  
Bill turned wide, innocent eyes on him, but Tom slid away from him. “We definitely can't do that.” Tom insisted. “You asked me to kiss you... not...” He stuttered.  
Bill's cheeks reddened, this time out of embarrassment. “I'm sorry.” He whispered.  
“Look.” Tom said, trying to even his voice out, “I think you need to... figure some things out.”  
“You kissed me!” Bill cried.  
“I shouldn't have.” Tom snapped, then tried to lower his tone. “Look, its okay if you don't like girls.”  
“Tom,” Bill's eyes were hurt this time, and Tom wanted to kick himself. He was saying this all wrong. “I don't like guys, okay?” He said, before his whispered, “I... I like you.”  
Tom could only stare at him for a moment. His tongue felt useless in his mouth. His heart was racing, along with it, his mind. Don't you like Bill? A voice in the back of his mind asked. He wanted to reply that he liked girls, but did he? He liked what they did for him. He liked that they adored him and screamed his name during concerts. He liked that they wanted to get in his pants. He liked getting his cock sucked. He liked putting it in there and getting off. But did he really like girls?  
Tom jumped up off the bed at last and paced for a moment, running a hand through his loose dreads. His cock had still refused to go down and he wanted to push at it with a hand, but not with Bill watching.  
“I thought about you after we kissed the first time.” Bill whispered. “I thought about you when I....” His voice trailed off and he sounded embarrassed, but he didn't have to finish the statement. Tom already knew. He knew because he had done the same thing. He had thought about Bill's lips one night as he lay in bed, a night when Bill had not joined him, and touched himself until the came. Now, Bill was confessing that he had done the same thing.  
Tom looked over at him and Bill was watching him with doe eyes, pleading eyes.  
Tom knew that he was about to make an insanely bad decision but he couldn't stop himself. He just wanted Bill so bad. He wanted him more than he had ever wanted a girl. He wanted him more than he had ever wanted anyone.  
“Okay.” He let out a breath and stepped towards the bed. “Take off your boxers.”  
Bill's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded quickly. He pulled his legs out from under himself and leaned back as he slid them down. Tom bit down on his lips as Bill tugged his boxers over his hips and down his thighs, releasing his erect cock. He almost wanted to tell Bill to put them back on because he couldn't bear the sight, but instead, he walked back to the bed and climbed on beside Bill who was laid back completely now, staring up at Tom with trusting eyes. He sat down at Bill's hip let out another calming breath. He felt a like a rookie all over again and told himself to play it cool, just like he had the first time he had fingered a girl.  
“Okay.” he whispered, more to himself than to Bill and reached out a hand. His fingers slid around Bill's erect cock and Bill bit down on his lower lip, his brow furrowing. Tom began to move his hand up and down, telling himself that at least this was familiar. He could jack Bill just like he could jack himself.  
“Does that feel okay?” Tom asked, despite his little bit of confidence.  
“Yeah.” Bill whispered. “Really good.”  
“Okay.” Tom replied, and moved his hand a little faster. Bill drew in a sharp breath and he reached down to grab onto Tom's other hand, his black nails biting into Tom's flesh. His brows drew together and he bit down on his lower lip with slightly uneven teeth. His eyelashes beat rapidly at his pink cheeks, a little moan escaping from his tightly locked mouth. Tom thought that he might have never seen something so arousing, desirable...beautiful.  
Tom drew is hand up, running his thumb over Bill's head. A shock of pleasure went through him when he felt hot, sticky arousal already leaking from him. He slowed, more deliberately dragging his thumb over his tip. He pushed foreskin back, delving the tip of his thumb into the oozing crease. Bill's hips shot up from the bed, his dark eyes going wide with pleasure. His fingers dug into Tom's hand as his jaw came unhinged. His full lips sagged open in pleasure, ragged breaths rushing from between them.  
Fascinated and surprised at how well Bill responded to each and every touch, Tom pulled his hand away from Bill's to use both on him. He kept one hand at Bill's head and surrounded the rest of Bill's cock with the other. He pumped up and down, squeezing his fingers tighter and tighter, as he continued to stroke the tip.  
“T-tomi...” Bill whispered hoarsely. “Oh....I, ah, that... that feels so... so good.” The fractured sentence ended in a moan, and he squeezed his eyes shut, “Feels like... I'm gonna... explode.”  
Tom swallowed hard, enthralled by his twin's pleasure, the way his fine-boned body writhed and twisted beneath him. His little nipples were hard, looking like two Hershey's kisses in the darkness of the room. Tom had the sudden desire to lean down and lick them, to see if they would melt deliciously like the chocolatey candy but he didn't dare take his attention away from Bill's cock. His heart was pounding at the thought of Bill exploding, just as he had described. He wanted to see the climax grip Bill's body more than anything.  
Tom rubbed Bill harder, his arm beginning to burn with exertion in that way he knew so well. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel the pleasure welling up inside him, certain that Bill was right there in that moment.  
“Tomi!” Bill cried out, his eyes opening, finding Tom's. He reached out, grabbing onto Tom's dreads and hauling him closer as his hips jerked upwards. His jaw locked, his lips curling back from clenched teeth, a high-pitched moan rising from his throat. His body thrust hard and Tom felt the hot spray of cum on his hand. The sensation was familiar yet so shocking all at once. He could hardly believe that he had made Bill come, although he had been certain he possessed such skills.  
Bill's fingers twisted hard in his dreads, a longer moan emanating from his lips as he rode the wave of the climax to its descent. Tom drew his hand back as Bill settled against the sheets, breathing laboriously. Tom stared at his hand, then Bill, his lips parted slightly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew his own body was throbbing, screaming for climax.  
Bill opened hazy eyes, staring up at him with an adoration that surpassed any groupie that had ever screamed his name or willing shed her clothes for him. Tom could not describe the feelings that that look made him have. He could only stare back at Bill, sure that some form of idolization was emitting towards his younger brother.  
“That was...” Bill whispered, but couldn't seem to finish his sentence.  
Tom didn't know what to say. He was usually a smooth talker, but when it came to Bill, he was just plain, old Tom. He didn't have any words of flattery or seduction for someone who knew him so intimately.  
Tom had the sudden urge to jump off the bed, take a few steps away. The fact that Bill was going to ask for more hit him like a tidal wave. It wasn't an assumption, because Tom knew his brother as well as Bill knew him. Now that Bill had had it once, he was going to want it again. And he wasn't just going to want it – he was going to want more, because Bill was never satisfied. Everything had to be bigger, better, more abundant. Bill, Tom knew, didn't hand out his heart or his body quite as easily as Tom, and once he did, he gave hard. There would be no going back from this night.  
Tom scrambled from the bed before he could stop himself, a sudden panic attacking him.  
“Tom?” Bill sat up on the bed, a frown on his pretty, delicate features. “What's wrong?”  
Tom stood at the edge of the bed, his eyes wide, his lips moving wordlessly, before he turned and dashed towards the bathroom. It occurred to him as he slammed the door behind him that he was having his first post-sex freak-out. He had had several girls wig out on him but he had never before had the tables turned on him. He stood behind the door, breathing hard, gasping and hyperventilating.  
“Tom?” Bill knocked on the door. The concern was clearly etched in his voice. “Tom? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.” Tom replied, but he knew he sounded sick and scared.  
“I don't understand.” Bill said. His voice dropped, almost too quiet to hear. “It thought... I thought you wanted me.”  
Tom squeezed his eyes shut and smacked his forehead against the door.  
“What was that?” Bill asked, alarmed. “Tomi, don't hurt yourself, please!”  
“Bill, go back to bed.” Tom said, reigning in his out of control breathing. “You're sick and you need to rest.”  
“But...” Bill sounded crestfallen.  
“Go back to bed.” Tom repeated.  
There was a sigh and Tom heard Bill's footsteps retreat. Tom turned and leaned against the door before sliding down on his butt. He sat with his knees pulled up against his chest, staring at the wall. He let his mind wander back, remembering the unbearable desire right before he had jacked Bill. His mind had been so swamped with it that he had lost all sense. Tom didn't think he had ever wanted someone so badly before. He had been desperate for a climax before, but not an actual person. But he couldn't want Bill, right? He was his twin brother, and Tom had a reputation to keep up. Tom wondered, feeling slightly guilty, if he could do both. It would be unfair to all involved except for Tom and a snide voice in the back of his mind told him that he had always been that selfish – why did it matter now?  
Pushing back the deprecating thoughts, Tom closed his eyes. Immediately, Tom began to relive the past ten minutes in his mind. The details were still so clear in his mind and he could practically see Bill's naked body, his cock in Tom's hand. Tom hitched in a sharp breath as he remembered the wash of cum over his hand.  
His eyes snapped open and he found himself breathing hard, his cock pushing up against his boxers. Swallowing hard, he slid his hand down beneath the edge of the boxers. His cock nudged up against his palm and he slid his fingers around it. He leaned his head back against the door, drawing his hand slowly up and down. His limbs were shaking, and he knew that it wasn't going to take much effort. He didn't give himself any time to warm up to the friction of his palm; he attacked his cock with a firm grip and a hard pull. He pressed his eyes shut, concentrating on his images of Bill in his mind, a rapid slideshow of each arousing moment of the previous encounter. He could hardly breath, but each inhale came with a low moan, faster and faster until it was a chant, “Yes, Bill, yes...” Friction burned his flesh, but he didn't care. He pushed himself closer and closer to the edge, his fingers gripping and rubbing, lacking finesse, but overflowing with passion and desperation. He came quickly, but not soon enough, hips jerking up. Cum flowed over his hand, soiling the waistband of his boxers. The pleasure gripped him for long moments, ravaged his insides until he collapse. He sat weakly against the door, one leg splayed out, the other still against his chest.  
For a few minutes, he didn't even have the strength to pull his hand out of his boxers. At last, he pushed himself up from the floor on weak legs and washed his hand at the sink. He did his best to wipe off his boxers and then pulled the door open slowly. The light from the bathroom fell across the room and Tom could see Bill's figure curled up in the bed. His could see his sides rising and falling steadily and Tom hoped he was asleep. He turned off the bathroom light and tip toed across the room and slid into bed as quietly as possible. He let out a relieved sigh as he settled in without Bill stirring. He rearranged the pillow beneath him and stared at the ceiling. He gasped when suddenly Bill turned and slid up against him. He snuggled against Tom's chest, but didn't say a word. He didn't even open his eyes. For a moment, Tom lay tensely against the sheets before he relaxed, sliding his arm around Bill's shoulders. They didn't say a word, and Tom fell asleep before he could realize that he was even tired.


	2. Back For More

When Bill awoke the next morning, he announced that he was feeling much better. He added that it might've just been the 24 hour flu, but Tom disagreed. “Too much partying” he jabbed. Bill frowned, but didn't object.   
They didn't say a word to each other about what had happened, and Tom had a fleeting hope that Bill would also consider this to be a one time thing.   
They went through the day's activities like normal, and no one even suspected that something foul was afoot. The performance that night was a success and the guys were more than excited about how well the tour was being received by the fans. Jost, however, suggested that they might take it easy that night with Bill having been sick. Tom wanted to disagree. He had, in fact, hoped to find a girl that night, if only to avoid sleeping beside Bill. Apparently, a manager's vote vetoes four band members' votes.   
Tom trudged back to the hotel with the rest of the Tokio Hotel entourage, expecting a tense night between them. Bill's attitude was light and airy, however, as he settled into Tom's hotel room again. He didn't even ask and Tom suggested that they might tell the tour booking agency to only reserve three rooms instead of four, half-seriously, half out of spite. Bill looked at him, and without blinking, replied that then Tom could not have any girls during the entire tour if they only had one room.  
Tom was relieved that Georg and Gustav came over to play Play Station for the better part of the night. By the time they got to bed, Tom thought that Bill might be tired enough to go right to sleep. They settled in beneath the covers and Bill was suddenly right up against him. He curled his leg around one of Tom and his other hand rested on Tom's stomach, dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers.   
“No girls tonight?” He whispered.  
“Jost said no, remember.” Tom replied, his tone slightly irritated.  
“So its just you and me.” Bill said and Tom's eyes jerked over to Bill's as his caught the insinuation.  
“Bill-” He began.  
“Come on, Tomi,” Bill whispered, his fingers dipping lower on Tom's stomach. “I want to touch you.”  
“You wouldn't know what to do.” Tom snapped, although he knew it wasn't true. Bill may be inept where girls were concerned, but he was boy, and he knew his own body – that body being identical to Tom's.   
Bill drew back, sitting up in bed. He looked miffed, offended. “Oh yeah?” He asked, haughtily.   
Tom swallowed and muttered, “Yeah,” before turning onto his side, his back to Bill.   
Bill was silent for a moment before he laid back down beside Tom. He slid right up behind him, molding his body to Tom's. Tom swallowed when he felt Bill's cock prodding him. Bill slid his hand around Tom, reaching down to grab at his cock through his boxers. Tom squirmed, but couldn't find it within himself to push Bill's hand away. Instead, he breathed heavily as Bill rubbed him up and down through the material. His cock quickly rose to the occasion, pressing hotly against Bill's palm. Tom gave a moan before turning suddenly to face Bill. He shoved him onto his back and rose up. He shoved his boxers out of the way with shaking hand, and ordered, “Come here.”  
Bill's eyes were as wide as saucers and his full lips were parted. “What are you going to do?” he asked, sounding slightly scared.  
Tom pulled him up off the bed and situated himself on his knees. He slid his fingers into Bill's short hair and pulled him closer. “You're gonna suck me, Bill.”   
Bill blinked quickly, “S-suck?”   
“Yes.” Tom replied. “My dick.”  
Bill looked down quickly at Tom's erection, his cheeks growing pink. His nostrils flared and Tom could see his throat bobbing. At last, however, he went slack against Tom's hold and Tom drew him closer.   
“Open your mouth.” He ordered softly.   
Bill looked up at him as he parted his lips. Tom pulled him down on his cock, pressing his tip between those soft, plush lips. Bill made a sound of surprise before his mouth tightened. Tom gasped, a ripple of pleasure going through him. Bill mouth was hot and wet and so... so good. It didn't matter that he was completely ignorant in the ways of fellatio.   
“Now suck.” Tom directed.   
Bill did so, his mouth suddenly squeezing tight. Tom gave a cry, grabbing onto the back of Bill's neck with his other hand. He held Bill's head tightly, using his grip to pull Bill's mouth over him. He thrust, trying not to lose himself into pleasure and choke Bill in the process. He looked down at Bill whose eyes were wide. Tom could hardly bear the sight of his cock resting between those full, pretty lips. A rush pleasure shook his body and he almost tore Bill away from him because it was just too much all at once.   
Bill's hands rose, sliding up Tom's thighs and coming to rest on his hips. He held on tight, his eyes closing as he began to suck of his own accord now. Tom stared down at him as Bill hollowed his cheeks against Tom's cock, holding him in a tight embrace. Tom shuddered, hardly able to comprehend how Bill could be so wonderful at something he had never done before. Bill was always a natural at using his mouth, he thought fleetingly before pleasure swept him away from any logical thinking.   
He could feel his legs going weak and he fell back to the mattress. Bill followed him, his mouth staying firmly on Tom's cock. Tom braced his legs on either side of Bill's slim shoulders, his heels digging into the mattress and levering him up.   
Bill sucked over him, drawing his mouth up and down. He paused at Tom's tip, rimming it with his tongue. Tom could feel his tongue stud chafing him and he gasped when Bill fit it into the tiny, leaking opening. It was smooth and cool against his flesh, so torturously pleasurable.   
“Bill...” Tom felt the moan leave his lips. He sounded so undignified in his own ears, but he could not help himself. He did not feel like the sexy, womanizing Tom Kaulitz that he liked to identify himself as. Instead, he was weak and helpless, just Bill's brother, held to bed by nearly unbearable pleasure.   
Bill wound messy circles around Tom's head again before sucking him back in. The saliva in Bill's mouth swam around his hot, aching flesh before Bill swallowed hard and then it was just velvet of Bill's palate and his tongue, the little scrape of the stud along Tom's underside.   
Tom jerked, felt the pleasure begin to coil up inside him. He felt like a guitar string that was being tightened to hard, too fast. He was taut, about to snap, ready to break. One brush of fingers along the chord would surely sever him.   
Bill sucked two more times and Tom was destroyed, his body the ruins of an inescapable, ravaging orgasm. It tore him inside, taking everything he had, every bit of strength, endurance, composure and dignity. He came at last, his head titled back against the pillow, his dreads a splayed out mess beneath him. His nails clawed at Bill's neck and shoulders, leaving red marks along the flawless flesh.  
Bill pulled back but Tom's cum spilled over his lower lip, and down his chin. His hips jerked up again and again as Bill kept his tip at his lips, watching from underneath dark lashes as his brother came apart beneath him.   
Tom sank to the mattress, breathing hard, weak. He stared at the ceiling, feeling dazed. He wondered if he had ever experienced such a strong orgasm before.   
Bill sat up slowly, cum still staining his chin. His pursed his lips before his tongue flicked out, licking up the cum from his lower lip. He appeared far too sensual and tantalizing. Tom was sure his cock was making a valiant effort to rise up again, but Tom knew better. He would be down for a least a few minutes, although he didn't like to admit such things.   
Bill looked at him with dark, penetrating eyes, as if to say, “I told you so.”   
Tom looked away again, to the ceiling, still trying to remember what it was like to have the strength to stand up, or even sit up.  
At last Bill moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed a Kleenex from the bedside table. He wiped at his chin and neck before tossing it away and lying back down next to Tom, not as close this time.   
Tom grabbed at his boxers and pulled them back up around his hips. He chewed his lower lip and tried to think of something to say. They should probably talk about this, since it had now been done twice and that usually meant something to Tom who was notorious for one night stands.  
“I liked that, Tomi.” Bill was the one who spoke first and his words startled Tom. He looked over quickly at Bill who was staring at him with big, dark eyes. Tom wanted to say something snarky, like, “They all do.” But he couldn't find the spite to say it.   
“Are you going to let me do it again?” He asked more quietly.  
“Let you?” Tom asked. “I made you.”  
Bill made a sound of disbelief. “You had your back to me, Tomi.”  
Tom looked away once more, horrified that he couldn't look his brother in the eyes. He knew that he should stop being a jackass, but he felt as if he were in defense mode. He wanted Bill so badly, had never felt this way about anyone, but at the same time he felt like he needed to protect himself.   
“So...” Bill said, biting at his lip. “I'm gonna have to wait until tomorrow night?”  
Tom looked over at him again and Bill was blinking those big eyes. God, he wanted some and Tom was in just the position to give it to him.   
A little hum of desire was starting deep inside Tom again and the way Bill was looking at him, Tom just wanted to make him cry out, maybe scream his name.   
“What do you want?” Tom asked, his voice husky.  
Bill shrugged slightly. “You're the expert.” He whispered. “What do you want to do to me?”  
Tom felt his heart jump, begin to race. He didn't know how Bill could so easily ignite this fire inside him, but he knew that he wanted him, so, so badly.   
Tom rolled onto his side so that they were facing each other, their faces bare inches apart. “I wanna strip you naked.” He whispered, “Then I wanna put you on your face... put my fingers inside you.” He could hear Bill's sharp intake of breath and noticed the widening of his eyes. Heart throbbing faster with arousal and excitement, Tom went on, “I wanna mark up your perfect, little ass, make you scream a little.”  
“T-Tomi...” Bill's voice stuttered, but it was full of wonder, curiosity. He had probably never dreamed of such things, but Tom had made himself very educated in the one field that he knew Bill could never dominate – the one place where he was the more talented Kaulitz twin.   
Tom moved in on Bill, pushing him from his side onto his stomach. He positioned himself between Bill legs and pulled his boxers down, leaving his ass naked. And what a fine ass it was – small but perfectly shaped with an inviting cleft. Tom placed his hands on each buttock, squeezing the pliable flesh in his palms. Bill moaned quietly and Tom spread him apart, dragging his thumbs down between his buttocks. Bill began to squirm and Tom drew one hand back, smacking him sharply. Bill gasped and stilled for a moment.   
“You like that?” Tom murmured, rubbing his hand over the reddening place where he had hit him.   
Bill breathed heavily for a moment before he whispered, “Yeah.”  
“You want me to do it again?”   
There was another pause before and even quieter, “Yes.”  
Tom gave him another quick slap and Bill moaned quietly, his hips arching up slightly. Tom leaned down, kissed the handprinted flesh. He let his lips soothe before he drew his lips back and bit down quickly. A louder cry rose from Bill lips and Tom held the flesh in his mouth, sucking his lips around the perfect skin. He suckled hard, probably leaving a mark. Bill was squirming beneath him by the time he let go, leaving a patch of saliva and defined teeth marks behind. Smiling at his handiwork, Tom smacked Bill's other ass cheek. Bill jolted beneath him before rutting hard into the bed.   
“You hard?” Tom whispered.  
“Yes.” Bill returned, his voice rough.  
“Good.” Tom said, spanking him again. Bill squealed, his fingers tearing into the sheets. Tom grabbed a hold of his hip and delivered another harsh smack. When the little round ass squirmed, Tom could not hold himself back from giving it another slap.   
“Tom...” Bill was gasping. “That... that stings...”  
Tom rubbed a hand over the aching flesh, liking how it was warm beneath his palm. He was about to ask Bill another question when Bill arched his butt back, murmuring, “Do it again.”  
Tom was surprised by his twin's boldness, but he was definitely not going to turn him down.   
“You like it hard?” Tom whispered, giving him another smack. It was loud in the otherwise silence of the room, the arousing sound going straight to his cock.   
“Yes...Tomi...” Bill whispered, his hips lifting higher. His legs were spread on either side of Tom and Tom could glance the tiny hole and lower, Bill's balls, heavy and aching.   
Tom dealt out several more spankings, until Bill's ass was red and he was moaning consistently. By this point, Bill was up on his knees, his face still pressed into the pillow. It was far too arousing of an image for Tom continue. He dropped his hands to Bill's ass, spreading him apart again. He pressed his fingers against the hole, pausing for the first time in the encounter. He had never actually done this before. He had read plenty and was now about to put to use knowledge that he had never thought he would actually need.   
He massaged his fingers over the tight flesh and felt Bill tense beneath him.  
“Relax.” He murmured, pressing the tip of his middle finger in. Bill gasped quietly as Tom worked his finger in. Bill clamped down upon him with every inch until his finger was in to his knuckle. Tom began to circle his finger inside him until he felt Bill begin to open up. He quickly added another finger, pressing two into the tight entrance. Bill moaned quietly, his body flexing for a moment. Tom began to rub his fingers inside, pressing deeper, searching. His heart was throbbing and he felt uncertain. He didn't even know if he would be able to find -   
Bill cried out suddenly as Tom's fingers brushed what he had been hoping was Bill's prostate.  
“Tomi!” Bill cried, his head rising off the pillow. “What... what was that?”  
“Prostate.” Tom murmured, a little proud of himself. He pressed his fingers in again, going for the same spot. Bill began to moan and squirm and Tom bit at his lip in concentration as he began to stroke over the sensitive flesh.   
“T-tomi...” Bill said in a choked whisper, “Am....Am I going to....?”   
Hopefully. Tom thought but didn't voice the word. Instead, slid in closer and reached around Bill, finding his erect cock. He began to stroke it, while trying to keep his attention on Bill's prostate.   
Bill began to rock, thrusting into Tom's hand and back against his fingers. Tom could quickly feel Bill's cock swelling in his palm. He rubbed harder and Bill moaned louder, groaning desperately into the pillow.   
“Tomi...” He groaned, “Tomi, I'm going to...” His body went tense and he began to shudder. His body clenched tight around Tom's fingers and he came, ejaculating onto the sheets.   
Tom pulled his fingers back as Bill collapsed. He quickly found the same Kleenex box and wiped his fingers before Bill rolled over. “The sheets...” He said. “They're probably ruined.”  
Tom took a Kleenex to the patch of cum but Bill was most likely right. He shrugged and laid back down next to Bill. They were quiet as Bill snuggled up next to Tom.   
“So...” Bill murmured, “Are we gonna do it again tomorrow?”  
Tom looked down at Bill's large, expectant eyes. He wished he could say no, that it had to end right here but he knew the truth. He knew what he wanted and now that he had, had a taste, he didn't want to stop. In fact, he wanted to go farther, so much farther.   
He gave a sigh and replied, “Probably.”  
Seeming content with that answer, Bill lowered his head and closed his eyes.   
Tom, however remained awake, staring at the ceiling. He started out by telling himself that he shouldn't be doing this, but by the time he drifting into sleep, he was thinking about what tomorrow night might hold.


	3. For Good

Tom could hardly believe that he was himself when he discreetly acquired lube that was made specifically for anal. No one asked any questions but he felt far to conspicuous, as if someone would know that it was for he and Bill.   
Two more nights had passed, and each one included an amazingly erotic tryst. The night before, they had both come twice and Tom was growing bolder. It gave him a certain kind of perverse pleasure knowing that he was slowly taking away his younger, more naïve twin's innocence, and he was almost past the point of denial. Almost. Still, as they lay quiet and exhausted, he wondered when this was going to end – because it had to, at some point, right? They couldn't do this forever. It just wasn't one of things that could last for a lifetime... right?   
These thoughts were in the back of Tom's mind when he came into possession of the special lube. He clutched it in his hand like a prized treasure, and kept it in his pocket for the rest of the day. He didn't feel safe putting it anywhere else. In reality, no one would judge Tom for having it. He could probably play it off as doing some girl up the ass, then go on about how much she liked it.   
That very scenario made Tom ask himself how far he really wanted to go with Bill. In the back of his mind, he knew. He wanted to deny it, but the truth was that he wanted to do Bill – all the way. They had been up to their secret, bad behavior for less than a week, and already Tom's body was thinking ahead.   
He knew that Bill wanted him. He turned into putty whenever Tom put his fingers in him. He began to thrust wildly, panting and crying, until he came. Tom was beginning to really love fingering Bill, but he imagined more. When they weren't in bed together, his mind was always drifting, imagining new scenarios, new ideas, new acts to try out on Bill that night. When it came to actual sex, however, Tom didn't say a word to Bill, as he was still in a stage of denial himself.  
The next night, Tom waited impatiently in his bed for Bill to sneak across the hall. His heart was already thundering in his chest and he was nearly shaking when he let Bill in and they scrambled beneath the sheets. Tom pounced on Bill, pinning him to the bed and delivering a crushing kiss to Bill's plush, full lips. Bill moaned, his hips tilted up against Tom. His cock was already completely aroused, and it prodded Tom urgently in the stomach. Tom groaned, reaching down to quickly strip Bill of his pants and boxers. He didn't care to take them all the way off and the two items became tangled around Bill's knees.   
“Oh, God, oh, God...” Bill was whispering quietly as Tom quickly palmed his cock. The flesh was hot and hard against his hand, so inviting. Tom pressed his forehead down against Bill's heated neck and squeezed his fingers tighter around Bill's cock. He dragged up and down, slowly at first, until Bill urged, “Faster, Tomi, please, faster...” His fingers grasped at Tom's t-shirt and his hips jerked up raggedly against Tom's hand. Tom twisted his fingers around Bill's cock, pulling a moan out of Bill.   
“Want you...” Bill moaned, “..s-so bad...”   
Tom's cock lurched at the sound of those words. He had been told this before by a few girls but it had never sounded so honest. Bill's whimpered confession reached deep into him, becoming the very core of his own desire.   
Tom worked his hand faster over Bill, determined to make him fall apart in a few, short minutes. Bill groaned and writhed, his hips grinding in tight circles up against Tom's hand. His labored breaths rose louder and louder until he gave a cry, his hips rotating harder as cum sprayed from his cock. He groaned a strangled sound before collapsing to the bed.  
“S-so fast...” He whispered, his dazed eyes staring up at the ceiling.  
Tom was still shaking with desire, so turned on he could barely think straight.   
“Turn over.” He ordered. Bill looked up at him, his eyes widening a bit before he did as he was told. Tom grabbed his hips, and lifted them, spreading his ass cheeks nicely away from his hole. Tom gasped in a breath as he fit the underside of his erect cock along the crevice. He pressed his eyes shut, grinding against Bill's ass.   
“Tom...” Bill's voice was in a low moan.   
Tom reached down and grasped his cock, rubbing harder against Bill's ass and pleasuring himself at the same time. Bill hardly moved beneath him, but Tom could hear him breathing loudly. Lost in his own pleasure, Tom could hardly comprehend Bill's responses. He thrust harder, chafing Bill's hole with his cock. Blood pounded heavily in his ears and he could feel the desire that had been building all day rising up to consume him. It was going to be so fast, just like Bill, and Tom wondered what had gotten Bill so worked up. He fleetingly hoped that it was the same fantasy as his before a rush of pleasure cut off all logical thinking. He grabbed onto Bill's hip with his free hand, forcing him back against his cock. He wanted in Bill so badly and he was so close. So damned close and it felt so good, but so akin to torture that Tom could barely discern what he was feeling.   
He wrapped his fingers all the way around himself and pulled harder, pleasuring himself so quickly that the friction burned his flesh.   
He opened his eyes to view Bill's pretty ass held up for him, and he gripped his cock harder, pressing the tip against his entrance. Holding himself there, he exploded into orgasm. Cum spilled from his head and onto Bill's flesh, layering his hole in hot wetness. Bill cried out, arching forwards, but Tom held him fast, spilling his entire load onto Bill's ass.   
When the last of the pleasure died away, he collapsed to the bed, his body singing. It had been so good watching his cum cover Bill's ass. He wanted to do it again.   
Bill rolled over and looked at him with wide, dark eyes.   
“What?” Tom mumbled. His limbs felt like jelly and his heart was palpitating after such a strong climax.   
Bill didn't say anything. He grabbed the Kleenex box and wiped away the cum, his cheeks a bright pink as he did so. Tom watched with hazy eyes. Vaguely, he thought he might've liked to lick it away.  
Bill laid down next to him and Tom could feel his heart pounding through his thin chest. “Are we gonna...?” He voice cut off suddenly, as if he were embarrassed to say it.   
“What?” Tom asked, although he knew what Bill was asking.  
“Well, are you going to... you know,” Bill glanced away with bashful eyes and bit at his lower lip, before finishing in a quiet voice, “...put it in me?”  
Tom felt his heart rate speed up at the question. Did this mean Bill wanted to?   
“Uh...” Tom said at last, “Do... do you want me to?”  
Bill suddenly scrambled away from him, his cheeks blazing a hot red.   
“Hey,” Tom said, sitting up and following. “If you're asking if I want to... yes, God, yes... I just... do you want to?”  
Bill looked over for a second, his uneven front teeth working over his lower lip again. He could barely keep eye contact; he kept looking down at his hands. “Yeah.” He whispered at last.   
Tom let out a heavy breath, relieved that Bill had brought this up first and that they agreed. “I got something for us.” Tom said, pushing off the bed and going to his suitcase where he he tucked the lube away in a little side pocket for the night. He pulled it out and brought it back to Bill. Bill took it, his brow wrinkling,   
“What is it?”   
Tom laughed before squelching the degrading amusement when Bill appeared stricken. “Its lube, Bill.” Tom explained. “It makes things go.... easier.”   
“Oh.” Bill said at last, holding the bottle uneasily in his hands.   
“Is that... okay?” Tom asked, trying to understand his brother's expression.  
“You know about these things, Tomi.” Bill said at last. “I'm glad.”  
Tom raised a brow, surprised, “I thought you didn't like all my... experience.”   
Bill shrugged. “I don't have to worry about that anymore... right?” He looked up at Tom with such loving, trusting eyes and Tom felt a pang of guilt go through him. Only a few days ago he had been wondering if he could juggle Bill and a few girls in between. He wasn't sure what he thought now. He was consumed with Bill at the moment, but he had been reminding himself on a day to day basis that this couldn't go on. Maybe that was all just to ease his conscience.  
Tom sat back down beside Bill and pulled him close, “I want you.” He whispered.   
Bill leaned in against him. “So... when?” He was trying to disguise his eagerness, but Tom could hear it seeping through.   
“Tomorrow?” Tom replied. In all truth, he wanted to do a bit of research. He wasn't completely clueless, but he wanted to know he was doing this right. There would only be one first time and he wanted it to be amazing for both of them.  
“Tomorrow?” Bill echoed. He sounded a little disappointed. “That's like... forever.”   
“Not forever.” Tom said. “Forever is like a month or year.”  
Bill heaved a sigh, and whispered, “Ok. Tomorrow.”

~

Tomorrow night came faster than Tom had expected.   
He couldn't keep his mind off his and Bill's conversation and decision the entire day. He found himself either shaking like a leaf or fighting a spontaneous erection. Whenever he and Bill looked at each other, Tom could only imagine what was to come. He was sure by the look on Bill's face that he was thinking the same thing.   
After the concert that night, Georg and Gustav wanted to party. Tom, who typically jumped at a chance to drink and meet new girls, quickly declined. Bill followed, saying that he was tired from the past few days. He sought out Tom's gaze and threw him a discreet wink. Tom felt his face color, shocked that Bill would make such a innuendo.   
The boys parted ways and Bill and Tom took the van back to the hotel. They rushed out of the van, bidding Jost goodnight in a quick manner. He seemed amused at their eagerness to retire but simply waved. Security followed them upstairs, but they hardly minded them.   
They reached Tom's door and Bill paused. “I need to go to my room for a minute.” He said. Tom glanced over at him and found that his twin's face was pale, his eyes round.  
Tom glanced over at security with a glare that meant “get lost.”   
“Are you okay?” He asked, turning back to Bill. Bill nodded, a bit too quickly to be convincing.  
“Look, if you don't want to tonight, its okay.” Tom said, although he could feel disappointment crashing through him.  
“No, no.” Bill shook his head, his bangs flopping over his eyes. “I'm fine.”  
“Are you sure?” Tom frowned. “I mean, it's completely okay if-”  
“Tom.” Bill held up a hand, a frown marring his smooth brow. “Stop. I'm okay.”  
“Okay. If you say so.” Tom replied, not completely convinced.   
“I'll be right back.” Bill assured him before he turned and flounced into his own room. Tom watched go and reminded himself that Bill had never done anything like this before.   
God, what am I doing? Tom wondered, not for the first time. Was it right to be taking Bill's innocence like this? They were fifteen years old, but Tom had always considered his brother to be the pure, angelic one – the opposite to his own dirty, devilish persona. Did he want to muddy his own perfect image of Bill?   
Tom turned and swiped his card to let himself into his room. When he shut himself in, he was quaking. His squeezed his hands into fists to stop their shaking and marched to the bathroom. He leaned on the counter and stared himself down in the mirror. Get it together, Kaulitz. He ordered himself. Either he was going to do this or he wasn't. He wasn't going to start and then back down. He was already in the middle of this and he wanted to finish it. He wanted it more than anything.   
Drawing in a deep breath, Tom pushed away from the counter and went back to the bedroom. He slipped out of his pants and his shirts and left his hat and sweatband on the dresser. He let his dreads down and they tousled over his shoulders and down his back. He got out the lube and sat at the edge of the bed with the tiny bottle. It appeared so innocuous, but Tom knew that it was a tool – a tool so that he could have his way with Bill.   
He was doubting himself again when he heard a soft knock. Tom started off the bed, his heart pounding in his chest. He crossed the room on weak legs and pulled the door open. Bill stood on the other side, and Tom could see that he had washed the hairspray out of his hair and removed his makeup. He was biting his lips and shifting from foot to foot.   
Tom opened the door wider and let him in. He slammed the door shut as if someone would come in and stop them.   
Bill walked past him and went to the edge of the bed. He looked back at Tom with large, blinking eyes. His plush lips were in full pout mode, the way he did in photoshoots that made fangirls go crazy – and it was all for Tom.   
He slid his hands down his front and drew his shirt off in a sort of striptease that made Tom's cock instantly harden. He crossed the room quickly, unable to allow Bill to undress himself any further. He pressed up against him, their breaths meeting heavily. He slid his hands between them and finessed Bill's pants open, pushing them away quickly. He was rewarded with the erect shape of Bill's cock beneath spandex shorts. He let out hiss from between clenched teeth as he moved his hand down over it. Bill moaned quietly in return, his hips tilting towards Tom's stroking hand.   
“Wanna cum for you.” Bill whispered, lifting a hand to thread his fingers through dreads.   
“Wanna cum in you.” Tom returned, squeezing his fingers around Bill's cock.   
“Oh...” Bill murmured, his lips nudging against Tom's. Tom leaned in, capturing his full lower lip and sucking.   
They stumbled back and Bill sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Tom after him. Tom pressed him down and crawled on after him. He plunged his tongue into Bill's mouth, licking up the sweetness. His pressed his hips down, grinding his erection against Bill's.   
“Oh... mmmm...” Bill moaned, spreading his legs wide on either side of Tom's body.   
“Oh, God...” Tom whispered, drawing back to view Bill's body stretched out from him. He splayed his hands out over Bill's bare chest, running his palms over his taut, little nipples and down his flat stomach. Bill quivered, staring up at him with hazy eyes.   
Tom found the edge of Bill's boxers and hooked his fingers under the waistband. Bill lifted his hips and allowed Tom to remove them. He tossed them over the side of the bed, his attention focused solely on Bill's naked cock. It took his breath away, just like the first time.   
“I want you, Tomi...” Bill whispered.   
“Jesus.” Tom groaned in return, leaning down to skim his lips over Bill's bare skin. It was so soft and smelled wonderful. He found Bill's nipple and and nibbled at the hard, little point.   
“Tom...” Bill gasped. “I want you. Now.”  
Tom lifted his head to see Bill's cheeks high with color, his pretty lips parted as he drew in heavy breaths. He was too desirable to resist. Too fucking desirable.  
Tom sat back and fumbled out of his boxers, feeling like a beginner all over again. His cock sprang hard and ready from the confines and Bill watched with parted lips and pink cheeks. Tom resisted the urge to pull him up and push his cock between those full, tempting lips as he had done so many times in the past week, but there was another part of Bill's body that was calling him, one that promised and even better release.   
“Do you.... want to turn over?” Tom asked, the words feeling unwieldy on his tongue.  
“Um..” Bill whispered, blinking quickly. “Is that... how it should be done?”  
“Fuck.” Tom muttered. Bill had no idea what he was doing and Tom had only a vague assumption of what “should” be done. He contemplated once more turning Bill down and suggested they continue on how they had been instead of leaping ahead so quickly.   
His thoughts were shattered when Bill turned lithely, presenting his small, round ass. His knees were planted wide enough for Tom to glance the tiny entrance between those taut, little buttocks. He drew in a sharp breath, whispering another expletive.   
Bill glanced over his shoulder with expectant eyes and Tom moved forward slowly. His mouth felt suddenly dry and his heart was knocking in his chest. He blew out a breath and picked up the lube. He found his fingers shaking as he got a bit on the tips. He closed his eyes and told himself to calm the fuck down. When he felt he had sufficiently pep talked himself, he reached out a hand to clasp Bill's hip. The protrusion of the bone fit perfectly in his hand and he flexed his fingers over the soft flesh. He extended his other hand swiped the lube over Bill's entrance with slow strokes. Bill's smooth back arched in response and he moaned low in his throat, a sound that went straight to Tom's cock. He moved more quickly, rubbing over Bill's hole until he got his fingers in. Bill was tight around even two digits and Tom could hardly imagine how his dick was going to fit into the tiny space.   
Tom pumped them in and out, trying to get Bill's muscles to relax until he could slip a third finger in. Bill was moaning and rocking back against his fingers, already worked up.  
“Tomi...” He groaned, his ass grinding down on Tom's three fingers. “Tomi... want you...” He managed around pants and moans.   
Tom ignored his words. He didn't want to hurt Bill and this time, Bill was going to listen to him. He moved his fingers in circles, working back Bill's resistance until he could knife all four of his fingers into him. Bill cried out and thrashed on the bed, one of his hoarse, high-pitched cries working up on his lips.   
“Tom!” He cried. “Please!” He sounded fraught and exasperated and at last, Tom removed his fingers. They were slick with lube and Bill. He shuddered and grabbed the bottle again and applied it to himself this time. It was cool and wet against his flesh and the stroking of his fingers sent of shudder through him. He pulled his hand back and moved back between Bill's legs. He bit at his lip ring as he laid his hands on Bill's buttocks, spreading him open.   
“Oh...” Bill whispered, his hips moving back slightly towards Tom.   
Tom pressed his cock between Bill's buttocks and felt his twin go still. He wasn't sure how to interpret that so he just murmured quietly, “Just relax.” Bill's dark head nodded and Tom guided his cock into Bill. It was nothing like he had ever felt and his mouth fell open when he felt Bill's body squeeze down on his sharply. He was so tight around him that Tom could hardly move and he was only about halfway in. It was then that he noticed his twin's rapid breathing.  
“Are you okay?” Tom asked, fear almost icing his hot blood over.   
“Yeah.” Bill croaked, but Tom could hear the pain lacing his voice.   
“Should I stop?” Tom asked, still behind him with his cock pushed half into that impossibly hot, tight channel. He was loathe to leave it but at the same time, he could hurt Bill.   
“No.” Bill shook his head, his voice thin and barely rising to meet Tom's ears.  
“Sure?” Tom asked, wanting with all his being to take Bill at his word and sink all the way in to the best thing he had ever fucked.   
Bill nodded once more and the motion was choppy and ragged.   
“Ok.” Tom said, easing forward once more. Bill released a sound that was halfway between a moan and a cry and his body suddenly clamped down upon Tom's cock. “Fuck!” Tom could hardly remember to keep his voice low, but his heart was pounding out of control and the pleasure was rising up so quickly. He began to pull out, half afraid to cum in that very moment, half terrified that Bill was seriously hurt.   
“No!” Bill cried out. “Don't, Tomi! Go, please!”  
“Bill, damnit,” Tom wanted to growl the words but they came out rather weak.   
“I'm...” Bill whispered and his voice cracked, “I'm okay.”  
“Jesus, fuck.” Tom cursed once more. He was torn between the pleasure galloping towards him and protecting his brother. “I don't want to hurt you, goddamnit.”  
“You're not.” Bill replied, but Tom knew he was lying. “I... I just need to get used to it.” Bill said.   
“Ok, ok.” Tom said, not sure if he was speaking to Bill or himself. “Just relax, okay. You're... you're fucking tight.”  
Bill quivered beneath him, but Tom could see his sides expanding with calming breaths. “Okay.” Bill said and his voice sounded stronger. “Okay, move, Tomi, please.”  
Tom got a better grip on Bill's hips and moved in slowly. Bill squeezed about him for a moment before Tom felt his muscles release slowly. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and moved back for another thrust. He repeated the motion slowly, although his entire body was screaming at him to just go for it, to pound wildly into Bill until he found his climax.   
“Oh...” Bill groaned and this time it seemed a bit more pleasured.   
“Good?” Tom asked, his voice rough.   
“Better.” Bill returned in a trembling tone.  
The assurance made Tom feel a little more confidant. If he could make it better, he could make it good.   
He began to drag his hips back and forth, keeping the rhythm slow but steady. It took all of his self-control when he could already feel his balls tightening, everything within him wanting to explode. He stilled for a moment and pressed his eyes shut. He told himself firmly that they were both going to cum and he just had to hold on a bit longer.   
“Tom...Tom...” Bill whispered urgently.   
Tom opened his eyes and rocked his hips again. A groan immediately spilled from his lips. Bill was so impossibly hot and tight around him and Tom thought it was a wonder he hadn't come yet. Maybe I can't do this, Tom thought to himself. Before, he had never cared about his partner's pleasure. It had been all about getting in and getting off. Suddenly, he was face with someone he had actually cared about and Tom was holding onto his self control by threads.   
“Tomi...” Bill groaned, sounding breathless and pleasured in a way that made Tom's stomach clench hard. He fought off another wave of orgasmic pleasure and leaned over Bill. He pushed his cock in a little faster, praying that it would put Bill closer to climax and not pain. “Ooohhh...” Bill's back arched deliciously and Tom nearly choked over his own saliva.   
“God, Bill...” He gasped. His hands were sweaty against Bill's hips and he grasped to hold on.   
“Feels good, Tomi...” Bill rasped.   
Tom groaned, his head bending down as he pumped his hips quickly against Bill's ass. Dreadlocks spilled over his shoulders and tumbled down his forehead, the soft, ratty ends brushing over Bill's smooth, pale back.   
All Tom could focus on was his cock going in and out of Bill's body. He could see the fragile flesh stretched around his aching length and the sight was almost too much to bear. He snapped his eyes closed and worked his cock down into Bill's body, searching for the place that would set him off. He had gotten to it with his fingers and he angled for the same place. Bill began to moan and writhe under him and grabbed onto his hips, grinding his cock down into the wet, heated embrace. The fact that he was going to cum very soon and very hard occurred to him and he was swept away in the next instant. He thrust his hips against Bill's ass for as long as he could before he lost all control of his being. Bill's cries were rising, meeting Tom's ears and going straight back down to his cock. He was thrashing against the mattress, caught up in the same pleasure as Tom.   
Bill's name was on his lips when he came, spilling a load of hot, wet cum down Bill's ass. He jerked and writhed uncontrollably, caught up in a pleasure he had never known before. Its intensity outweighed every other sexual experience he had ever had and Tom knew right then, he had to have it again.  
He collapsed against Bill's back before sliding to the side, splayed out on his back. Bill sank against the mattress on his stomach. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted, expelling heavy breaths.  
“Did you..?” Tom asked, breathlessly.   
“Cum?” Bill finished, his voice raspy.   
Tom nodded. His heart was knocking so hard and it felt like it was caught up in his throat, choking him.   
“Oh, yeah.” Bill returned in a low voice, his eyes opening. “So hard.”   
“Me too.” Tom said, reaching out a hand to touch Bill. Bill's fingers met him halfway and Tom found himself smiling dumbly at his twin.   
“I know.” Bill returned. “Its up my ass.”  
“Guess I should've used a condom.” Tom said, grudgingly, although he didn't like the prospect of the rubber shielding him from tight heat of Bill. Bill, however shrugged a slim shoulder.   
“I don't know.” He whispered. He bit at his lower lip and his cheeks pinked. “I kinda liked it.”  
Tom stared back at his brother, fighting another surge of arousal. “So... so you would do it again?”  
Bill sucked at his lip harder, his large, dark eyes blinking quickly. “Yeah.” He said at last.   
Tom turned onto his side to face Bill. He stared at his twin's sweet expression. “I don't think I could stop now.” He said quietly.  
Bill sat up slowly. “But that means...” His voice trailed off.   
“What?” Tom asked, alarmed over anything that would give Bill doubt. He sat up next to his brother, searching his face.  
“The girls.” Bill said at last, looking away and picking at his nail. His brow furrowed slightly. “That means you would have to stop sleeping with girls.”  
Tom had expected himself to resist. He had expected his arrogant, macho self to completely reject the idea, but instead he found himself nodding, “I'm done.” He said, affirmatively, firmly.  
Bill's eyes lifted, wide and eager. “Really?”  
“You're the only one I care about.” Tom said, before he could even realize how true it was.  
“What about everyone else?” Bill asked.   
“What about them?” Tom asked.  
“Well, we can't tell them.” Bill replied. “I mean... its kind of... wrong. No one would understand and we can't let it get out to Bild or anyone.” His dark eyes were wide and to Tom, he still seemed like too much of a child to worry what the world thought of him.   
“No.” He said slowly. “But we'll be careful and really secretive. Just like school, remember.”  
Bill nodded. “We'll have to lie to everyone.” He gave a sigh, but then he gave another shorter nod. “But if that's what it takes, I'll do it.”  
“Me too.” Tom vowed.   
They laid back down together and Tom enveloped Bill in his arms. His twin hugged him tightly and Tom returned the squeeze.  
Maybe it was meant to be like this, just the two of them alone in the night. Maybe they would always be strange, aliens in a world that couldn't possibly understand what was between them. It didn't matter if everyone else rejected them; they had each other and that was more than enough.


End file.
